EMIYA (Alter)
This article is for the Alter version of EMIYA. For 4 normal version, see EMIYA. For 4 , see EMIYA (Assassin). , Detroit Emiya, Demiya, Edgemiya, Edgy Emiya |jname = エミヤ〔オルタ〕 |image = ArcherEMIYAAltStage1.png|Stage 1 ArcherEMIYAAltStage2.png|Stage 2 ArcherEMIYAAltStage3.png|Stage 3 ArcherEMIYAAltStage4.png|Stage 4 NA_EMIYA_ALTER_1.png|Stage 1 (NA) NA_EMIYA_ALTER_2.png|Stage 2 (NA) NA_EMIYA_ALTER_3.png|Stage 3 (NA) NA_EMIYA_ALTER_4.png|Stage 4 (NA) ArcherEMIYAAltAF.png|April Fool EmiyaAlterSprite1.png|Sprite 1 EmiyaAlterSprite2.png|Sprite 2 EmiyaAlterSprite3.png|Sprite 3 Emiya_Alter_NA_1.png|Sprite 1 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_2.png|Sprite 2 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_3.png|Sprite 3 (NA) |voicea = Suwabe Junichi |illus = Sasaki Shonen |class = Archer |atk = 1,499/8,996 |hp = 1,960/12,250 |gatk = 10,892 |ghp = 14,853 |stars = 4 |cost = 12 |cc = QQAAB |mlevel = 80 |id = 157 |attribute = Man |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |deathrate = 31.5% |starabsorption = 145 |stargeneration = 7.9% |npchargeatk = 0.43% |npchargedef = 3% |growthc = Linear |traits = Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 12.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank E～A= ignores defense buffs to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank 'E~A'= ignores defense buffs to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 80% |c2 = 85% |c3 = 90% |c4 = 95% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= - NA= |}} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |8}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |30}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |20}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts, Quick and Buster performance by 8% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He shares exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Chiron and Circe. *He shares exact HP values at minimum with Sherlock Holmes. *NP Rank changed from E～A++ to E～A on 9 August 2017 update. *His skin was recolored in the NA version of Fate/Grand Order to make him appear less dark skinned. **This was done to distance EMIYA Alter from racist stereotypes that would spark based on his appearance. Images Saint Graphs= ArcherEMIYAAltStage1.png|Stage 1 ArcherEMIYAAltStage2.png|Stage 2 ArcherEMIYAAltStage3.png|Stage 3 ArcherEMIYAAltStage4.png|Stage 4 NA_EMIYA_ALTER_1.png|Stage 1 (NA) NA_EMIYA_ALTER_2.png|Stage 2 (NA) NA_EMIYA_ALTER_3.png|Stage 3 (NA) NA_EMIYA_ALTER_4.png|Stage 4 (NA) ArcherEMIYAAltAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= EmiyaAlterIcon.png|Stage 1 EmiyaAlterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EmiyaAlterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EmiyaAlterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 EmiyaAlterIconNA.png|Stage 1 (NA) EmiyaAlterStage2IconNA.png|Stage 2 (NA) EmiyaAlterStage3IconNA.png|Stage 3 (NA) EmiyaAlterFinalIconNA.png|Stage 4 (NA) S157 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S157 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S157 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S157NA status servant 1.png|Portrait (NA Stage 1) S157NA status servant 2.png|Portrait (NA Stage 2) S157NA status servant 3.png|Portrait (NA Stage 3) |-| Sprites= EmiyaAlterSprite1.png|Stage 1 EmiyaAlterSprite2.png|Stage 2 EmiyaAlterSprite3.png|Stage 3 S157 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S157 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S157 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Emiya_Alter_NA_1.png|Stage 1 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_2.png|Stage 2 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_3.png|Stage 3 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_CC1.png|Command Card Stage 1 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_CC2.png|Command Card Stage 2 (NA) Emiya_Alter_NA_CC3.png|Command Card Stage 3 (NA) nplogo157.png|NP Logo Demiya guns sprite.png|Kanshou & Bakuya (Handguns) Demiya sword.png|Kanshou & Bakuya (Melee Weapon) Bobmiyagun.png|Kanshou & Bakuya (Handguns) Models |-| Expression Sheets= Bobmiya_1.png|Stage 1 Bobmiya_2.png|Stage 2 Bobmiya_3.png|Stage 3 Emiya_Alter_1_NA.png|Stage 1 (NA) Emiya_Alter_2_NA.png|Stage 2 (NA) Emiya_Alter_3_NA.png|Stage 3 (NA) |-| Craft Essences= CE606.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress NA_CE_606.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress (NA) Portrait CE 0719.png|Save Wire (Valentine CE) SunsetCE.png|Sunset Jam |-| Others= EmiyaAlter Seraph CutScene01.png|SE.RA.PH Story EmiyaAlter Seraph CutScene02.png|SE.RA.PH Story Emiya alter illust01.jpg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen Emiya alter illust02.jpg|Illustration by Sasaki Shonen Eorposter.jpg|EoR Poster Illustration by Koyama Hirokazu, Kuroboshi Kouhaku, Namaniku ATK, & Sasaki Shounen Category:Alter Servants Category:Japanese Servants Category:Counter Guardians Category:Shinjuku